


Screams

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi's going to die, and Sollux knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams

Sollux was afraid. He was six sweeps old and had admittedly seen a lot, but when he woke and heard a familiar voice added to the cacophony of pained shrieks ever-present in his head, Sollux Captor was struck with a crippling, burning fear all throughout his fine-featured body.  
He’d thought the screams were actually happening, that Feferi was dying a horrible death right outside his respiteblock. He never dreamed that his odd powers would ever predict her death.  
Sollux had sat straight up in his recuperacoon , paralyzed with fear for a moment before throwing himself out of the pod. His slippery, bare feet struggled for purchase on the soper-slicked floor. When he finally yanked himself up to standing position, gasping for air, he screamed her name and raced to the far corner in his respiteblock to where his transportalizer was.  
He shook as the transportalizer beamed him to the main portal hallway, all holographic signs and transportalizers. His brain took a few moments to find the bright pink holograph marking the way to Feferi’s block, and he stumbled to it, ochre blood frozen in his veins.  
“FEFERI!” he’d yelled as he zapped the portal with red and blue strings of light and energy to shortcut the blocks he himself had placed on it and allow him access to her block.  
In retrospect, the thought that Sollux would have been able to actually hear Feferi Peixes’s vocal horror from his own block was mind-bogglingly idiotic, but he couldn’t be bothered by such thoughts as he crashed into Feferi’s respiteblock.  
It was dark, like the rest of the headquarters. Sollux’s dual-colored, eerily glowing eyes provided the only illumination, allowing him to navigate around the various cuttlefish plushies and miscellaneous junk Feferi hoarded in here and make his way to the center of the room.  
He didn’t see her at first, but then his heart stopped when he realized the bundle of floating hair in her recuperaccoon was actually his matesprit’s lifeless body.  
“Feferi!” he let out a choked scream and threw his still-slime-soaked body at the sopor cage, yanking her out of the tank a little bit roughly in his haste and panic.  
She didn’t move for a moment, and Sollux’s breathing stopped.  
Tears began to form as he shook even harder, pulling her closer to him.  
“Fefe----“ his choked cry was cut off by Feferi’s long-fingered hand slapping into the side of his face hard, waking and screeching and pulling his hair in attempts to get away.  
“FF, tthhhh, FF, it’th okay, it’th jutht me…” he shooshed her frantically, eyes illuminating her fearful yet still groggy features.  
She calmed down a bit, breathing heavily, before her open palm whacked Sollux upside the head again.  
“Sollux Captor, what the glub are you doing here, yanking me out of my recuperaccoon like a sack of human potatoes!” she huffed angrily, face flushing pink and facial fins flaring in anger dangerously as she scolded her matesprit. “Why would you even THINK—oh, no, cuttlefish, I didn’t mean it- are you ok?” her tone softened immediately as she realized that the tracks in the sopor caked on Sollux’s face were yellow tears pouring from his eyes.  
She shooshed him softly, pulling the sopor-covered troll into her lap.  
After his shaking and sobs subsided, she murmured softly into his ear.  
“Sollux? Honey, will you tell me what’s wrong?”  
“FF…” he slowly, solemnly lifted his face from the crook of her neck and meeting her eyes.  
“You’re going two die.”


End file.
